TMNT Christmas Carols
by Aaron Smiley
Summary: You've smelt Batman and made the Joker dance, you've flushed Barney down the toilet and resung many a'Christmas song lyrics. Now it's time to butcher those good 'ol Christmas Carols in a whole new way: TMNT style!
1. Deck the Halls

_Author's note: Yeah, I know I haven't posted anything in a while. I'm completely overwhelmed by school, the holidays and unfinished projects for anyone who cares to know. But I've had this idea rolling around in my head and just HAD to do a Christmas special. I know others have done funky new lyrics to good 'ol Christmas carols, but I swear I came up with this idea before I saw theirs!_

_So...annoy your friends, disturb your family, entertain yourself in the shower, I hope y'all have fun with these lyrics; they're for you to enjoy. I Have many more songs in mind, so expect more this and hopefully this will be my little Christmas thing for many years to come._

_So, whatever you celebrate, Happy Holidays!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the guys, or any one else mentioned in this song. I do not have a record deal and am not making any money off this song, but I will annoy anyone within twnty yards of me by singing it over and over and over and over and over again...I encourage you to do the same!_  
_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Deck the Halls**

Fill the streets with Purple dragon  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Knock 'em out cuz they are felons  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Donnie hits, while Raphie slashes  
Fa la la, la la la, la la la.  
Leo will slice while Mikey bashes  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

The foot are headed by the Shredder  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Who we agree is better dead-er  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
So the turtles go defeat him  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
send him to an asteroid and just leave him  
Fa la la la la, la la la la

And it gets only better  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
His armor's now a paper shredder  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
We use it to make confetti  
Fa la la la la, la la la la  
So crooks can't steal you identity  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Fa la la la la, la la la la!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

;-D


	2. Joy to the World

**A/N:**You guys wanted more so here it is, sad to say this will probably be it for this year, as I probably won't have time before the big day to think up, type and post another song. But don't worry, I'll start preparations for next Christmas!

**Warning:** this song's alittle more gory than the last one, but heck, I had fun writing it! It deals with all the major villians in the Current 2003 series, and if I by some miracle forgot someone or you'd like to have a specific lesser-bad-guy added, lemme know. Ideas from you guys would be greatly appreciated too! Or better yet, write and post you own, but be sure to tell me, I love these things and totally would love to see what you come up with!

**A/N:** last thing, you've probably heard the first verse before only using Barney or another characters...but c'mon! It's classic! and I can' t imagine anyone owns it...it's not exactly platinum record material, but if anyone has a problem I have more ideas on how to kill these guys off so I can take it down and refigure it (evil grin)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the TMNT or the villians, but I'd love to have the chance to bash the following around a bit! However this song is the closest I think I'm ever gonna get...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joy To the World

Joy to the world, Shredder's dead.  
We barbequed his head!  
Don't worry about the body  
We flushed it down the potty.  
And round and round it goes  
...and round and round it goes  
...and round and round and round it goes!

Joy to the world Hun is gone  
We dropped on him, a bomb!  
It took only seconds  
to blast him into segments.  
He was blown to smithereens  
...Was blown to smithereens  
...Was blown, was blown to smith-er-ines.

Joy to the world Karai collapsed  
She tried on Shredder's pants!  
They were still in the potty  
all foul, reeking and rotting.  
She had a heart-attack  
...She had a heart-attack  
...She had, she had a heart-attack.

Joy to the world Stockman died  
his circuits, they are fried!  
He went to take a shower  
The water ran for hours  
He got sucked down the drain.  
...He got sucked down the drain  
...He got, He got sucked down the drain.

Joy to the world Bishop's no more  
E.T. came knocking on his door!  
the dude was rather ticked off  
Bishop had had them picked off.  
Now they will dissect him  
...Now they will dissect him  
...Now they will, they will dissect him!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MERRY CHRISTMAS! ;-D


	3. O Chrismas Tree

Author's Note:_ Who-HOO! I'm going for year 2 here, people! Not that this song's much to look at, but this idea's been floating around my since summer, at least, so I had to do something with it. Either that or listen to the plot bunny sing it over and over and over and over and over and- Well, you get the picture. _

_I'm so extremely excited for Christmas!!! I could barely wait to post this on Dec 1 so here it is! Merry Christmas everybody! And Happy Holidays! Have a great month whatever you may celebrate!_

_(On a different, much odder, note: Sheesh! Could I have used more exclamation points?)_

_Ok, so I did have a point when I thought about what I was going to put in my Author's note so I better get to it before my Author's note gets longer than my actual song. Oops, too late…_

_I dunno if a lot of people refer to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as TMNT or if it's just me, but it's the only way it works for the song unless you prefer to be out of breath, besides the nasty little plot bunny was gnawing on my brain and I had to make it stop. I blame the bunny as do we all. Enjoy!_

_PS. I'll condense this author's note later so it's not so completely overwhelming. I'm just too excited to contain myself, right now!_

Disclaimer: The owning rights to Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman. Unless they wanna give 'em to me for Christmas…(hint hint, wink wink)

TMNT

TMNT

Our favorite green butt-kickers

We watch you every Saturday

Fight the Foot then fade away

TMNT

TMNT

Our favorite green butt-kickers

--(second verse)--

TMNT

TMNT

Our four reptilian heroes

Red, orange, purple and blue

Don't know how we'd live without you

TMNT

TMNT

Our four reptilian heroes


End file.
